


On the basis of emotion...

by Coloured_Rainbow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, but azzy refuses to catch it, crowley and azzy discuss love, crowley hints at shit, takes place during the show in one of the earlier episodes, they're watching romeo and juliet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloured_Rainbow/pseuds/Coloured_Rainbow
Summary: It was the 22nd of April in the year 1616...Aziraphale smiled at the half-expected sound of Crowley’s voice, quickly wiping it away before it could be noticed. Of course Crowley was here--he always had a strange way of bumping into him.





	On the basis of emotion...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too far into the show so sorry if any lore about angels and demons is off or if they seem out of character :P I really fucken love this so far and these two are suchhhh a cute pair. Definitely want to write more on them soon :) If anyone has any request for one shots on them, I'll be happy to oblige

“Fancy meeting you here.”

Aziraphale smiled at the half-expected sound of Crowley’s voice, quickly wiping it away before it could be noticed. Of course Crowley was here--he always had a strange way of bumping into him.

It was the 22nd of April in the year 1616 and Aziraphale was attending another one of Shakespeare’s plays. Him and Crowley had talked to each other fairly recently when Crowley convinced him to travel to Scotland and run an errand for him since Aziraphale was already planning on traveling there himself. Although Scotland was a beautiful place, Aziraphale wanted to catch another few of Shakespeare’s plays before anything went unexpectedly south, as they so often did in these ages. 

“Hello, Crowley.” He spoke softly in an attempt to hide any enthusiasm in his voice.

“Still hanging around his old sod, huh?” Crowley squinted at the actors on the stage through small black lenses. “Haven’t you got sick of him, yet?”

“Oh no, I find him very enjoyable. In all my years on Earth, never have I seen such passion put into a play.”

“What is this one called?”

“Romeo and Juliet,” Aziraphale nodded happily. “It’s one of his more popular ones. I think it’s gonna be a smash hit in a few decades if it survives that long. He has it all written down, so here’s to hoping they stay well preserved.”

Crowley watched with a curious expression as a man laid sobbing over a woman’s limp body. 

“What’s happening?”

Azirphale held back a chuckle, finding it funny that he would ask about something that he supposedly hated so much. “Well you see, Romeo and Juliet come from two feuding families. They’re forbidden from falling in love, so of course they do.” He says that like it's obvious. “Juliet fakes her own death so she can escape without everyone looking for her, but it works too well and Romeo thinks she’s actually gone and killed herself, so…” He gestures to the stage as the man drinks from a small vile. “He drinks poison and kills himself as well.” Lowering his voice to a whisper, Aziraphale leans in a little closer to Crowley. “Spoilers, but then Juliet wakes up and kills herself for real because now Romeo is dead.”

“Well that’s bloody stupid,” Crowley scoffs. “Why don’t they just get together? So what if their families don’t like it--tough shit. Love is love. And humans will be humans.”

“Language,” Aziraphale demanded, more out of habit than anything. He found something ironic about the situation pertaining to his own, but couldn’t pinpoint why and so he didn’t bring it up. “It’s a wonderful play--you might enjoy it if you get it a try.”

“Well… it might be awhile until the next play.”

Aziraphale frowned. “And why is that?”

“Shakespeare. The poor bastard finally dies tomorrow.”

“What??” He exclaims. “How do you reckon that?”

Crowley shrugs. “Just a demon thing. “

Aziraphale huffed out a disappointed breath. “Well, that’s terrible. I was hoping to talk to him a bit more.”

Crowley paused, watching intently as Romeo gave Juliet one last passionate kiss before falling dead beside her. “Humans really are a spectacle sometimes.”

“Oh, of course. They’re quite interesting.”

“So emotional.”

Aziraphale took a moment to process that. “Emotional?”

“Yes, emotional.”

“Well I mean, angels and demons are emotional, too. I can prove that with the amount of outbursts and breakdowns you’ve had over the years.”

“Har har,” Crowley mocked. “Not like that. It’s not the same--especially with you angels. Everything you do is ‘perfect’ and ‘all for The Great Big Plan’ or whatever. It’s all… calculated.” Aziraphale looked back at the stage as he spoke. “Humans are so emotional that they can’t even--for Hell’s sake, the guy killed himself not even five minutes after finding her dead! It’s so sloppy and uncoordinated. And look, the crowd is eating it up.”

“It’s romantic!”

“Of course you would think so. It’s all just part of the bigger picture to you, right?”

“Well…” Aziraphale trailed off, folding his arms. “I’m not sure. I don’t know. It’s just nice, okay? It’s just a jolly play and I like to watch it!” 

“Jolly,” Crowley repeats in a mumble. He waits a few moments before started a new thread of conversation. “Can angel’s even do that?”

“Do what?” Aziraphale sighed, watching as the actors and actresses set up for the funeral scene. 

“Fall in love.”

“No. I mean, well yes.” Crowley cocked an eyebrow. “Well, sure they can… develop feelings, but my side isn’t exactly fond of it. We’re not allowed to have a partner, that’s for sure.”

“That’s stupid.”

“What, your side lets you?”

“Not exactly,” he shrugged. “We’re not supposed to be in love, have a significant other and all that. They won’t stop you, but it’s too much of a weak spot and you probably won’t be trusted to do anyone any favours. We’re allowed everything else, though. No one cares.”

“...Everything else?”

“You know. Sex.”

Aziraphale hummed a disapproving note. 

“What?” Crowley asked, adjusting his glasses. “I’m guessing your side doesn’t like that either?”

“Well, not for angel’s, no. Humans kind of have to, but there’s rules with marriage and all that. Angel’s don’t have a need for… that kind of… whatever.”

Crowley shrugged. “It’s not very great. It’s gross and sloppy and… it’s all very human.”

“You’ve done it?” Aziraphale questioned before he had time to think otherwise. 

“Yeah. Couple times. Like I said, nothing special.” 

More questions lingered on Aziraphale’s tongue, but he shook them away with a deep frown. “No! No, stop that!”

“Stop what?”

“Giving me ideas! Planting images in my mind!”

“I didn’t give you any ideas,” Crowley scoffed. “And you’re the one who asked.”

“Well. Stop it.”

“You’re to say you’ve never thought about being with someone?”

“Never!” Aziraphale replied a bit too quickly. “My side wouldn’t have for it.”

“Bollocks to your side.”

“Crowley!”

“I don’t even mean just sex; I mean a relationship. Plenty of gods are in relationships, some even with humans.” He nodded at the stage. “You’re telling me you watch plays like this and none of it appeals to you?”

Aziraphale could feel his face get hot for a reason he couldn’t exactly pinpoint. “No. It doesn’t.”

“Hm. Right. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Aziraphale opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as an uproarious applause erupted from the crowd. He jolted and joined in to avoid seeming impolite (although he was speaking through the entire climax of the piece), swerving his head to look back in Crowley’s direction only to see that he wasn’t there anymore. He paused his clapping and glanced around, but he wasn’t anywhere in sight. Must have slipped away.

Aziraphale couldn’t help but wonder why Crowley would keep what he said in mind. He tried to think more about it, but that trail of thought tended to lead to places that an angel should not be thinking about. 

Oh well. Maybe he’ll ask Crowley about it the next time they meet. Which is undoubtedly not that far off with how much they enjoy one another’s company.

Not that either of them would admit that any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tungle hmu boi let's talk about angles and demans  
> @angstflavoured for my art blog  
> @rainbow-flavoured for my everything else blog


End file.
